


Hey

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-05
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An IM session with Brian and Justin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Eternalsunshine:Justin  
Darkestnight:Brian

* * *

Eternalsunshine: Hey  
Darkestnight: hey yourself  
Eternalsunshine:you busy tonight?  
Darkestnight: no  
Eternalsunshine: you are now.  
Darkestnight: what are we doing?  
Eternalsunshine: you'll see  
Darkestnight: ....OK  
Etarnalsunshine: i almost kicked this guys ass today.  
Darkestnight: don't make me laugh!  
Eternalsunshine: IM not kidding, he called me a "fucking fag" and he said he hopes me and my boyfriend die...so I almost kicked his ass.  
Darkestnight: what stopped you?  
Eternalsunshine: me...I would have lowered my self to his level.  
darkestnight: i see....you are such a drama queen  
Eternalsunshine: shutup! i am not  
darkestnight: "shutup"


	2. Hey

authors note: sorry the writing got messed up in the last chapter.

* * *

Darkestnight: "shutup" that is proof  
Eternalsunshine: well i have to go,  
Darkestnight: same here.  
Eternalsunshine: :: kisses::....I love you..  
Darkestnight:.......what you said, ::kiss::...happy now?  
Eternalsunshine: yes ::smile::  
Darkestnight: good-bye,  
Eternalsunshine:bye.

A few hours later.  
Darkestnight: hello.  
Eternalsunshine: wow..this is new.  
Darkestnight: what?  
Eternalsunshine: you actually speaking to me first.  
Darkestnight: well im at work, I have no meetings and I saw you on....where are you?  
Eternalsunshine: Deb's house...why?  
Darkestnight: why are you there?  
Eternalsunshine: I live here..remember.  
Darkestnight:no I mean usually you are at the loft.  
Eternalsunshine: ::big smile:: You want me at the loft!  
Darkestnight: I never said that.  
Eternalsunshine: you didn't have too.Darkestnight has signed off.  
"fucker"

later..  
Eternalsunshine: hey, where did you go earlier?  
Darkestnight: I had some things I had to do.  
Etarnalsunshine:...ok..  
Darkestnight: what are you up too?  
Eternalsunshine:...nothing.  
Darkestnight: its my lunch break.  
Eternalsunshine:......  
Darkestnight: loft.. 10 minutes.  
Eternalsunshine: ::smile::  
Darkestnight: Just go!  
Eternalsunshine: yes sir!


End file.
